Connor or Connie? Who are you really?
by crystalpantherxxx
Summary: i had this idea go through my head and i dont know why. its crazy i know but basically its based on kaceys story. reviews and suggestions are welcomed
1. Chapter 1

**_Ok now this may seem a weird idea and I don't know where it came from but it hit me or some strange reason and I want to get it down. I'll do one chapter and then rely on the reviews of whether it is a good idea or not and if it is I will happily continue :) This is based around episode 18 series 8 of Waterloo road with Kacey Barry's story._**

**_CONNOR'S P.O.V_**

It's Connie this, Connie that at this school. It's so annoying! I don't get why people call me it. My name is Connor, Do I have to spell it out to them?

Connie is a girls name and I am a boy. It's as if people can't tell the difference when it's not that hard if you look at me. They can call me anything they want, just not Connie...It's hard hearing that name after that day.

_**KACEY'S P.O.V**_

_****_We just won the match! Jack and me hugged in happiness before Zoe ran onto the pitch.

"You did it Kac!" She said to me before she kissed me

At first it didn't process to my brain but when it did I shoved her away from me. Barry ran over and stood in front of me, being the overprotective, older brother that he was.

"What do ya think ya doin you lessa?" He shouted

Miss Boston came over and grabbed Barry and tried to drag him away.

"You keep ya filthy 'ands off me sister!" He added as he pointed it Zoe

Then the voices started talking. _*She's a girl?* *That's not allowed* _

I couldn't listen to them. I started to walk off but Dyn followed me and grabbed my arm.

"Hey Kac!" She said as she held me back "What was that about?" She added as she nodded her head back towards the commotion.

"I...I wasn't meant to play! I've just lost the cup for the school" I mumbled, still in shock

"Not that! I meant that thing with you and Zoe? You know if you're.." Dynasty started as she looked me up and down "You can talk to me"

"I have to go..." I quickly said as I rushed off, not answering Dyns question.

I ended up in the boys changing rooms. I sat there thinking. _I felt so normal and accepted on the pitch today and I was happy. But I wasn't a boy on the outside. I was a girl and I was breaking the rules. I'm a boy deep down and I want to get that out to the world. _

I didn't even acknowledge the boys coming into the changing rooms. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Jacks strong Scottish accent saying "Kacey? now I know I said you were one of the lads but this is too far"

I just looked up at him before gathering my stuff and walking towards the door. I saw Connor looking at me so I pulled a face at him and left the changing rooms.

_**CONNOR'S P.O.V**_

When I walked into the changing rooms with the other boys I was surprised to see Kacey sitting there. It made me think back to my past...

_There I was, Connie Mulgrew, 15 years old and I was cutting my long hair off in clumps. I was not a girl, I was a boy. When I went downstairs mum hit me and yelled at me. She called me all the names under the sun. I thought she would have been supportive but I was so wrong. _

_A few weeks later I was under the knife, getting my body put right for me. 10 painful hours later and my mum was looking at her son, not her daughter anymore. "My name's Connor now" I told her_

**_REVIEWS AND SUGGESTIONS WELCOME!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_KACEY'S** P.O.V**_

I am just getting so stressed right now. Being in the quietness of the PRU is the best thing right now for me so I can think.

**_*You're a girl* No i'm not *You have the body of a girl* I don't feel it's right for me *Change it* I would but how would people take it? Especially Barry..._**

Suddenly my brother walks into the PRU. He had a face of thunder and he was glaring right at me. I silently muttered **_*What will it be this time?*_**before I spoke,

"You ok Baz?"

***BIG MISTAKE* **He carried on glaring at me before opening his mouth,

"Is it true what everyone is sayin'? That you've been walking around saying you're a boy?" He muttered in what seemed confusion and disgust.

"B...Barry? I...I am a boy...I don't feel right" I muttered back

Barry didn't answer me so I rolled up my shirt so he could see the bandages. He looked at me and then the bandages and then back again.

"Wha...What have you done?" He said, obviously taken aback by what he was currently seeing so I pushed my shirt back down.

"I didn't mean to...I found it on a website. I wasn't looking for it, I just stumbled across it..." I began explaining but I could see Barry wasn't even interested.

"A website!?" He exclaimed before he started pacing around like a lion, getting more and more wound up,

"This is my fault! I shouldn't have let you play football with me so much!" He snapped as he walked over to me and shoved me into a cupboard.

It didn't half hurt. He grabbed my face and I just wanted to shove him away but I knew he would get more angry If I did.

"You are a girl" Barry snarled at me before he turned around and grabbed Rhiannons mke up bag.

*He better not be thinking of putting THAT on my face.*

_**CONNORS P.O.V**_

I walked into the PRU as I had gone and left my Art coursework in there. I then saw Barry actually smearing make up over Kaceys face.

**_Am I actually seeing this? How could that arrogant, evil, twisted pig do that to his own sister!?_**

I stormed over to Barry and yanked him off Kacey by his coat. Barry ripped my hand off him and shoved me into a table.

He's pushing it now.

I could feel my head was bleeding but I still got up and glared Barry.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW KACEY'S FEELING!"

"What? And you do?"

"YES" I yelled

**_Oh well done Connor! You've just let your secret slip. Why couldn't it have been someone nice to find out? You had to let it be Barry BLOODY Barry you__ idiot!_**

_REVIEWS WELCOME!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**BARRY'S P.O.V**  
_

**_Did I just hear Mulgrew right?_**That was what was going through my head.

"What are you saying then Mulgrew? You wanna be a girl? Bless" I teased

"No! I've been a girl" Connor snapped at me

I looked him up and down, My thoughts going mad.

**_No way! He's lying, He has to be. He want's you to stop picking on Kacey. But what if he isn't lying? Maybe he was a girl before. Would explain the cardigan thing a little and the way he walked slightly. Always keeping himself to himself, Never getting changed with the other boys, Because he was still a girl deep down..._**

"You're a girl then? That's priceless" I laughed, Feeling 'Connor' and 'Kacey' Glaring at me

"It isn't funny Barry! You wouldn't like it!" Connor snapped at me yet again so I grabbed him by his hair and held him down on the floor.

"I will tell you this once. Not ONCE have I ever wanted to put on make up and dresses and pretend I was a girl" I growled

"Oh really? Why did your parents give you a crap name then? I mean the same forename and surname ? They've had doubts on you" Connor said sarcastically, Glaring at me with his piercing blue eyes.

I wasn't having him be cocky to me so I yanked him up and punched him again and that was when I felt something shove me to the floor. I whacked my head on the hard floor and it didn't half hurt but I managed to get back up and glare at Kacey. She was stood glaring at me so I glared back.

"Nobody likes you Barry! Just get out!" She snapped at me

_REVIEWS WELCOME! Not much but this needed an update!_


	4. Chapter 4

_****__**The Next Day!**_

_**CONNOR'S P.O.V**_

I really cannot be bothered with school this morning. Barry Barry knows I used to be a girl so it will probably be the talk of the school for the next few weeks. Damn I hate high school...

I got to school and nobody gave me a second glance. _**He must not have told then **_I thought as I went into the school building and walked to my locker. I got my key out and thudded the locker door to open it and something fell out to my feet. I bent down to pick it up and I held it out. It was a skirt, A skirt in my locker in a public school.

I quickly rolled up the item of clothing and flung it straight back in my locker. Nobody could see that. They would think I was a perv or even work out for themselves I was really a girl.

I gathered everything I needed for my english lesson before I practically ran there. Mum wasn't in her classroom yet and I sighed with relief as I let myself into her room and closed the door behind me when something caught my eye. Over on my desk was a card and a parcel. I went over to my desk and sat down before opening the card which read:

**_To Little Dear Connor 'Connie' Mulgrew, _**

**_Looked in your locker yet? If not go there now. I think I have such bright ideas at times! I now have something to do like torment you! _**

**_Meet me outside the boys toilets at break. If you fail to show your pretty face or you tell a teacher then I will make sure everyone and I mean EVERYONE knows about your little change ;) _**

**_Barry Barry_**

I screamed out in anger but I knew I should listen to Barry. My attention turned back to the parcel so I grabbed it and opened it. Another garment of clothing was inside and it was a pink cardi.

_**Barry is really pushing it now** _I thought as I put the cardi in my bag as the bell went.

_REVIEWS WELCOME!  
_


End file.
